The Sidemen
The Sidemen (formally the''' Ultimate Sidemen'), created on October 2013, is a group of six British YouTubers who have boosted in popularity throughout 2014, 2015 and 2016. They are all good friends, play video games together and have created a commerical brand from their name. The name is an allusion to a term to refer to those who are "behind the scenes" and are much less noticed than the main people. History miniminter & KSI became friends in Year 8 (aged 12-13). Simon would help him record videos by holding the camera.The two eventually ended up connecting with Zerkaa, who was long-term friends with TBJZL from secondary school.On Josh's birthday, the four were all in a voice hangout and started watching a stream from Behzinga they then invited him to the group. This group was nicknamed - by Simon - as "The Original Five". They started recording and playing GTA together, and then invited Vikkstar123. He was a fit despite not being as invested in FIFA/football as the others - so naturally he joined the group, as it was an informal group at the time. The 'Ultimate Sidemen' minus wroetoshaw officially formed on 19 October 2013. A few months later, in early 2014, they asked Harry to record with them and he too fit in. In addition to these seven, a British rapper "JME" is considered an official/unofficial member of the '''Sidemen', since he allegedly played a key part in the groups formation (he has still been said to be a part of the Sidemen by multiple members as of 2016). Games line. XIX is the Roman numeral for nineteen (19), the day in October 2013 when the group formed.]] All of the Sidemen are fans of association football and FIFA is the main game that is commonly associated with most them. Each member of the group has at least two YouTube channels; one for FIFA and "real life" videos and one for other games such as Grand Theft Auto V and Call of Duty. Vikkstar123 is an exception; his main channel is not FIFA-focused and his second channel is Minecraft-focused (although he also runs a third Let's Play channel and a fourth Call of Duty community channel). Events As their popularity began to grow, the Sidemen have branched out and started hosting their own events. Appearances at commercial gaming events such as Insomnia, as well as unofficial meet-ups are not counted as there are too many of them: *2016 Charity Football Match (June 2016) *Upload Event (November 2016) *2017 Charity Football Match (May 2017) The Sidemen War KSI Leaving Sidemen In August 2017, KSI decided that he wont be a member of the Sidemen anymore, despite his disillusion with his fame, he moved in witkmh RiceGum and FaZe Bankz in their apartment in America, as well of Behzinga being the reason behind of why he left Sidemen. The Sidemen members got very angry of his decision, looking for a new member to fill in his position. On Twitter, Vik and Josh sent out a message saying that JJ was kicked out of the Sidemen House for personal reasons. The Group The members of the group are: * Simon Minter ' * 'Josh Bradley * Tobi Brown * Ethan Payne * Vikram Barn * Harry Lewis Former Members * 'Olajide Olatunji '(2013 - 2017) External links * UltimateSidemen.com, an unaffiliated portal fansite * Ultimate Sidemen on TV Tropes Category:Browse Category:The Sidemen Members